pokefriensfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Maya10
Archivo:613455699_208890.gif Hola Maya Hola Maya, ya he hecho mi página de blingees, ¿quieres ir a mirarlos? están en mi usuario, donde pone, mis blingees.Diana8 11:48 8 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Mayaaaa Toma, para que tengas un huevito toma: thumb|left|80px Diana8 20:20 8 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 mayaaaa^^ unaa cosiita.. me kiiero ofrecer voluntaariia paraa ayudartee cn la portaa de la wikia si kiieres. Respondemee pliis^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 15:01 9 may 2010 (UTC) Mayii ~ haha, mayaaa! qóomo stás?¿? uuenoo, holaa! keríia saber, xa k es tu wiki?¿ o sea, k cosas se pueden poner... i eso xdd ojalá me contestees!! un salu2! =) xauuu! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 14:47 10 may 2010 (UTC) Aquí http://www.pocketmonsters.net/series/26 es lñalista de episodeos, los de el final son.Diana8 13:50 14 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Maya He hecho una página de imagenes que me gustan mucho de el gatito que me gusta tamto, lo he hecho aquí por que en poke especatculos no queda muy original, y en la wiki de ese gato está en inglés, y no he encontrado, espero que no te importe.--Diana8 [[User Talk:Diana8|''¿Quieres ser mi amigo?]] Mayaaaaaaaaaaa miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Mira que fotos he encontrado Medio Glameow, medio Shinx, esto ya dice mucho. http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=144#/d1jnuoz ¡¡¡¡¡¡Al fin una foto de Maya y Glameow, que bieeeeen!!!!!! http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=144#/d1jnuoz Hay una de Glameow y Luxray, pero mejor no te la enseño.xd Haber que dicen "ellos" cuando vean esta foto: http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=96#/d2lk2fi Amigas del almaaaaa... http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=168#/d11zf11 Que chica, ya está con el nuevo pokémon, y eso que es nuevo: http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=216#/d2jjt1l ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!no te lo vas a creer, una foto de Glameow y Shinx juntitoooooos. http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=336#/d2frdlz He encontrado una foto de Glameow y Sneasel, que cosas ¿verdad? ya sabía yo que al finaaal... http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=384#/d2b77n2 Esta es muy graciosa xd, es como un cómic, en una viñeta después de que diga algo Luxio sale Glameow con corazones, y luego salen Skitty y Eevee diciendo algo, como que le gusta o algo, y luego Glameow diría que no es verdad.xd http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=432#/d1c1gnt Ehem xd, mira xd, luego Glameow dice que no, pero Weavile tiene esta prueba, si esque está coladita por el desde pequeños: http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Glameow&order=9&offset=480#/d1c3yc2 ...mmm... pobre Glameow, xd, que suerte he tenido de encontrar estas fotos, y ella, entre que sale con todo el mundo, entre a saber que hace Weavile con esas fotos de el y ella y Luxray con los de el y ella... pobrecita, ahunque, la verdad, es que es una mentirosa xd, mira que ocultarlo durante tantos años.xd espero que me contestes, o que vallamos al chat a hablar de la historia ya que te tenemos que decir sobre eso y Maya se meterá mucho con ella mientras que Weavile y Luxray. Diana8 16:11 27 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya está Maya Ya he puesto lo de Luxray, eSPEON Y TODOS, todos, todos, y la historia ya se puede seguir, ahora la aremos más caso, ya podemos seguir la historia tranquilamente, ¡puedes editarla tu ahora?Diana8 20:45 28 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Tomaaaaaaaa Mira como mola, xd. Archivo:Maya_and_Glameow..gif Diana8 10:08 29 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mira esta ^^ Archivo:Maya_and_Glamí.png Diana8 12:17 29 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Maya mira Especial:Permisos de usuarios con esto podrás hacerme administradora. Soy tu amiga^^ 11:47 3 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 hola.. solo pasaba para saludarte... espero estes bien.. mas luego modificare mi pag de user... AHHHHH otra cosa... no hagas a usuarios administradores, solo q sea tu amiga... te lo digo yo... q soy administrador... ese cargo se da si ah ayudado mucho pero mucho en la wikia.... bueno es solo una sygerencia nada mas... bueno bye... TKM amiga You are the best friend in the world... i like... [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José''']] 15:30 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, me encanta gracias toma este: Archivo:Mew.gif Espero que te guste. Victoria3 11:14 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Maya10 =D Ahora entiendes porque no contestaba, ^^, pero, ahora si estoy. Si, pero no ,me acordé de un pequeño detalle... *me sale la gotita* te...te vas a reis, es que, no me acordaba de que estaba en otro pc, y no te tengo de amigos, y tu tampoco, por eso, me gustaría que me =) pusieras el link de el chat en el que estas y me pusieras el chat privado, plis.--Diana8 17:48 16 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *Bowser75 : ¿Y eso de gotita? Si Tu wiki es miy chula, ¿has visto como he puesto mi equipo?Diana8 10:00 12 sep 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Oh, maestra Maya, diosa de los Pokéamigos y guardiana de esta Wiki, puesto que restan administradores/as, yo también lo debo ser, sobre todo ser tu gran wikiamigo. Y soy Bowser75. Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 00:12 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Yo creía que eras la fundadora. Bowser75 Te ayudaré en cualquier caso! 20:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC)